


See The Light

by pepigyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, Mark Tuan - Freeform, and mark loves you, i love inka, i love you so much, mark is sappy, oh my god I love this, please always be happy, romantic!mark, your smile makes me :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepigyeom/pseuds/pepigyeom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i don’t know, i just love marka, it’s my favourite concept. also i got lost in writing this im sorry its so ugly</p>
            </blockquote>





	See The Light

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE FUN READING!!!!  
> (also follow me on IG: pepigyeom  
> and twitter: pepigyeoms  
> ily all)  
> also i love inka and i hope she enjoys and never stops smiling, she's my sunshine

“Leave me alone!” you yell in between loud laughs as Mark tickles your sides to wake you up.

You love Mark, more than anything, but he could be a pain in the ass sometimes, _especially in the mornings when he needed attention and affection_.

“Please wake up baby.” he whines, his hands remain at your sides even though he stopped tickling you.

“I _am_  awake, what else do you want?” you roll your eyes and want to turn on your sides as you feel him crawling on top of you, smiling as he looks right into your eyes and gives you a small peck on your lips.

“Mark,” you warn, “I have morning breath stop it.”

He just shrugs, searching for your hands under the blanket “I missed you and I just want to cuddle and spend time with you baby girl.”

You couldn’t help but melt as he pouts and your hand automatically reaches out for his soft one.

You nod with a huge grin on your face, he could be a pain in the ass but he still is the most adorable boy on this planet.

“Let’s just not stay in today yeah? We’ve had plenty lazy days these past months.”

Mark pouts again, but this time you just start tickling his sides to get him off of you.

He chuckles with a high pitched voice coming out, _you think you even heard him squeal,_ quickly gripping your wrists and pinning them over your head, when you look at him with a shocked expression he has to hold in his laughter to stay serious.

He lowers his upper body and head, face close to yours as he lowly whispers in your ear “I’m afraid this doesn’t work princess.”

He kisses the spot below your ear and starts sucking on it to leave a small hickey and kisses that spot again afterwards.

“If you dont want a lazy day, get dressed in your sports clothes babe.” Mark says happily while he stands up and excitedly leaves the room.

_A pain in the ass_.

Eventually you get up though, because you want to spend an amazing day with your boyfriend nevertheless and whenever Mark’s feeling overly clingy it makes you feel even more special, so it’s a win-win.

You walk out of the room, wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a plain tanktop, a smile plastered on your face and your body feels way lighter and the way your day started is forgotten as soon as you feel Mark’s arms wrapped around your waist from behind.

You let your body fall into his arms, getting completely lost in the feeling of home and warmth and love and safety as your head rests on his shoulders and he leaves small butterfly kisses on your neck.

If there is one thing you love more than neck kisses, it’s backhugs– which Mark just loves equally as much.

And receiving both at the same time makes you feel giddy and happy.

“I hope you know that I love you more than any words could ever describe,” you let out, usually you’re shy but Mark makes you forget about your shyness.

He deserves to know how you feel about him.

“That was cheesy.”

_Should’ve expected this kind of reply_.

“I love you too, Inka.”

_Better_.

Mark is wearing a pair of black basketball shorts and his yellow oversized jumper– which he _knows_  makes you weak.

_Asshole_.

You two walk outside eventually, holding each other’s hands as you do so, you can feel his thumb stroking over your soft hand, causing you to feel bubbly and warm and happy inside.

He kisses your cheek when you both stand outside in front of the door because Mark tried to lock it with one hand.

His kisses are always soft, he never presses on your skin too harsh or rough and his lips are always soft and never too wet or too dry and he never has a stubble that could scratch you.

When you arrive at the park, you look at Mark with a loving gaze because you just _know_  that being at the park is his favourite thing and playing basketball is one of his favourite things in the world and being there automatically brings him into a better mood and he loves bluffing whenever you two play basketball or go skating, he just really enjoys the thought of you being impressed by him.

But, what he doesn’t know is, you actually learned a little, because Mark isn’t the only one who likes to be looked at with admiration and impression in the other person’s eyes.

You start playing easily, because it’s warm and sunny and Mark is smiling and he’s so good and so beautiful, he’s really stunning when he smiles– you couldn’t compare his beauty with anything in this world, in your eyes he is simply flawless.

But if you had to compare, you would think about a late summer evening when the sun isn’t completely set yet and you walk on the beach, the most beautiful light sand and its not too hot anymore and you feel like home and have so much happiness inside of you and you just want to hug the whole world and you see the sea, see the waves, see the birds in the sky trying to find a place to sleep, and you feel warm inside, that’s probably one of the most common things you’d compare his beauty to.

When he gets a little bored you decide to actually show off your skills, trying to impress him, which he is– and not only impressed but also shocked and surprised– because when his hand tries to reach the ball and he uses his whole body to try and take the ball from you, you let it look like the easiest thing in the world to remain the ball in your hands.

_He’s so stunning_ , you think, and you’re the luckiest girl on this planet to be allowed and able to call him yours, and yours only.

He loved nothing more than reminding you that he belongs to you, that he’s _all yours_ and he loved to make sure you, and everyone else in this world, knew that _you belong to him only_ – his favourite part for hickeys are your neck and your collar bones.

As he stares at you in shock, you decide to throw the ball into the basket and– to both of your surprise– it goes through and you scored a point against your boyfriend, who always claimed to be the best in basketball.

He now has to fear you– it’s a joke, he doesn’t fear anything but spiders.

“Wow,” Mark says as he walks up to you and throws his arms around your neck, “I can’t remember the last time I saw my princess this good at basketball.”

His lips gently brush over yours and you immediately miss the contact because the second you felt his lips on his was the same second they disappeared.

_A pain in the ass_.

He takes his left hand in yours, intertwines your fingers and pulls your body closer to his own with his right hand, which still is around your neck.

His nose is touching yours and his eyes are closed, you think to yourself that his eyelashes are endlessly beautiful and it should be considered a crime that they’re so long and admirable.

But what you don’t know is that as soon as his lips start touching yours again and you completely get lost in the touch and close your eyes, Mark opens his eyes and studies your most beautiful features.

He feels butterflies in his stomach, always does when he sees you or thinks about you, he’s so head over heels for you and he loves comparing you to flowers.

Because he loves flowers and flowers are beautiful and flowers need sun and water to survive, and he likes to think about himself as the sun and water, because of his mood swings and because he likes the thought of you needing him.

And he likes to compare you to the sun, because you shine so bright, you always do.

And when you’re the sun, he’s the moon.

He’s always there just not always visual and he’s always quiet and lets you shine.

And he loves you, and he loves to show it to you and he loves telling you he loves you, his eyes close and he moves his head from your face to your neck to– once again– make sure everyone knows who you belong to.

And you don’t mind, not at all, even though its in public and you would cringe at other couples being all lovely to each other in public, and you would hiss at them, you get completely lost in the moment.

You feel as if you’re on cloud nine and you’ve never shone brighter than in this exact second.

Marks thumb strokes your hand, his hand constantly holding yours firmly as if he’d lose you if he didn’t hold you tightly.

Maybe he doesn’t only fear spiders, but also losing you.

But that’s a story for another day, because when you get home that day you see a letter on your bed and– you can’t remember when Mark was in your room to lay it on there– but you don’t bother thinking about it too much, because it’s beautiful and your eyes start to tear up and in that moment you know you’re in love.

_And you know he is, as well_.

**_ »I love you Inka, always, my favourite thing about you are your eyes, I’ve never seen a more delightful colour in my whole entire life. I’ve always loved the rainbow or the way colours look in the summer, but I’ve never felt so completely home just seeing this familar colour. But what I love most about you is when you’re doing natural things, like laughing, or sleeping, or talking because it reminds me of the fact that you’re human and you’re not something imaginary even though I always thought of you as an angel or a gift sent from god, you’re still human, even though you’re the greatest, most adorable and funniest human. You’re so special, I love you.« _ **

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy!!!  
> dear inka, please always smile, mark and hobi and jagi love you so much you are an angel a literal gift sent from god, and i say this while not even being religious. i love you so much


End file.
